Grimoire Heart
|rōmaji=Gurimoa Hāto |symbol= |master=Hades (Deceased) |s-class mages= |type=Dark Guild (Disbanded) |location=Grimoire Heart Airship, Earth Land }} Grimoire Heart ( Gurimoa Hāto) was one of the top three Dark Guilds that the Balam Alliance was comprised of,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 as well as the one commonly considered the strongest Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 20 The guild owes its name to the Devil's Heart,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 2 an organic device which is the source of Guild Master, Hades' immense power, kept inside the guild's airship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 6-7 Goal When Grimoire Heart first appeared in the story, their goal was to acquire all the keys rumored to be used to unlock Zeref's seal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 19-20 as well as to locate the Black Wizard himself. Once these goals had been achieved,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 5 their intention was to use him, discovered in a slumbering state on Tenrou Island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 15-19 to rule a world (referred to as the Ultimate Magic World) where the 90% of the world's Humans, those that cannot use Magic, would not be able to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 14-16 Due to the Fairy Tail guild's presence on Tenrou Island when Grimoire Heart decided to make the move to unseal Zeref, one of its goals was also to get rid of "Fiore's #1 guild" in order to reach Zeref;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 6-10 a goal which, before finding all of the keys, they were also willing to leave to others, such as the fellow member of the Balam Alliance Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 The Dark Guild also had Ultear Milkovich manipulate the Cult of Zeref to have them act as a distraction so that Grimoire Heart could more easily achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 18 Location Grimoire Heart doesn't seem to have any stable location. Its members live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. Because of this, it is an elusive guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 8 Among other things, the airship housed the Devil's Heart, Master Hades' source of power. History What is known of Grimoire Heart is that its founder and original Guild Master, Hades (real name Precht), was the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was made such by Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion. In year X736, he bestowed the title of Third on Makarov Dreyar so that he could go on a journey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 1-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 19-20 On this journey, Hades traced back the origins of Magic to Zeref, and saw what he referred to as the "essence of Magic". It is assumed that he turned "evil" after this point, and that he created Grimoire Heart and became its Guild Master in order to awaken Zeref and make the Ultimate Magic World real.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 11-12 Hades proceeded to gather young boys and girls with strong Magic potential, such as Ultear Milkovich,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 10-12 and spent years raising and training them for them to become the Seven Kin of Purgatory, some of the greatest Mages under his command. These Mages use a variety of different types of Magic that are as close as possible to the source of all Magic, taught to them by Hades himself: Lost Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 20 In X784 the guild was defeated in conflict by Fairy Tail, though remnants of the guild remained active through to X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 4Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 246 Strength As a member of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart is acknowledged as one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in Earth Land. Even among them, it was stated to be the strongest one by Levy McGarden and also later by Franmalth,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Page 5 and one of the three greatest protuberances of the Magic world (alongside Fairy Tail and Zeref) by Lahar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 Unlike the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart has far more than six members, having several core membersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 7-9 as well as numerous members of lesser rank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 14-15 Many of its most prominent Mages have been shown to be incredibly powerful, and when they arrived to fight Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island they managed to battle and even defeat some of its top Mages. Its Guild Master, Hades, was able to defeat Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, with ease,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-19 and to similarly keep the upper hand over both Fairy Tail's Team NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 15 and excommunicated S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 16-17 eventually being defeated by them just due to external intervention.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 10-11 The Deputy Commander of the guild, Bluenote Stinger, was able to fight on almost equal grounds with Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 and all members of its strongest team (the Seven Kin of Purgatory) have proven themselves to be of S-Class level strength. Azuma, in particular, even managed to combat powerful Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages the likes of Mirajane StraussFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 8-15 and Erza Scarlet on equal grounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 6-19 Even two "minor" members such as Yomazu and Kawazu, through their combined efforts, were shown keeping up with an S-Class level Mage like Gajeel Redfox for a certain amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-6 However, after their defeat at Fairy Tail's hands, Grimoire Heart's strength lowered significantly: three of their top members, including Hades himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 19 were killed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 12 one was turned into trees,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 2-6 and two (technically three, seeing as Capricorn was being possessed by Zoldeo)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 16-19 of them defected from the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 10 Members *'Note:' The statuses of the guild's members are the statuses they had within the guild at the time it was disbanded, not their current status. Magic & Equipment Magic Grimoire Heart has two powerful Magic spell associated with the Guild in which the Guild's founder created by reproducing a malefic version of one of Fairy Tail's great Magic spells, Fairy LawFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 16 and an inferior version of Fairy Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 6-7 Grimoire Law.jpg| |link=Grimoire Law The Heart of Hades.jpg| |link=Grimoire_Heart_Airship#Devil.27s_Heart Equipment As a Dark Guild that supports one corner of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Hearts is shown to possess an advance machinery equipment where they are constantly moving in their flying fortress which was said to be heavily armoredFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 4 while also possessing the powerful Magical Cannon, Jupiter. Exterior Design.png| |link=Grimoire Heart Airship Grimoire Heart Airship's Jupiter.png| |link=Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter Trivia *A is a book of instructions on how to use Magic, usually Black Magic. References Navigation Category:Dark Guilds